The Devil's Promise
by Isabella Rain
Summary: (Based off Akuma no Eros) Kagome Higurashi is a girl with a problem. Upon wanting to save her grandfather's life, she accidentally summoned Satan himself who is demanding her virginity as payment for his life! To make the situation worse he finds out about her crush on fellow classmate Kouga and promises to make him fall in love with her so he can crush the boy! What to do! Inu/Kag


_A/N: This story is based off of Akuma na Eros and follows the story fairly closely, but I have changed quite a few major details. As always, I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy!_

I didn't expect it to turn out this way. I just wanted to save someone I loved. How was I supposed to know that wish would completely change my life.

**The Devil's Promise**

"Please save Grandpa, Lord, please." I cried silently into my folded hands. "I'll do anything, just please don't take him." Tears rolled silently down my face as I heard someone enter the Cathedral's sanctuary, but I didn't care. One of my classmates mocking was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling at this moment. I cried out silently to God one last time before I lifted my head. Shrouded in light, a figure stood in front of me at the alter, 'An angel?' I thought as I rubbed my eyes. Upon reopening them I recognized my classmate, banishing all thoughts of a miracle.

"Kagome, class is about to start." He said to my softly, "You should really get going, you don't want to be late again." He had hardly turned toward me, yet somehow he knew I was looking at him.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I lost track of time." I wiped the last tear rolling down my cheek on my uniform sleeve and stood up to leave. "Thank you, Kouga." I whispered softly.

He smiled softly at me before he turned to leave the sanctuary ahead of me. "Keep your faith strong Kagome." He gently said as he passed me. It was an odd comment, but I could expect nothing less of the minister's son.

I hurried in his wake, but stopped at the door and turned to look up at the large stained glass window above the pulpit and silently prayed that God would make me favorable in Kouga's eyes, even though I knew it was futile.

Kouga was unattainable by me, and I knew it all too well. He was handsome with dark brown hair that was tied tidily in a ponytail at the nape of neck. His green eyes were full of light and seemed to reflect the idea of bright green meadows, and his lips were full and always turned up into a smile. In perfect unison to his face, his physique was soft, but firm, with a tall slender build that complemented his features perfectly. Kouga wasn't just looks though, he was brilliant as well, getting only the top marks in all of his classes and always treating everyone with respect and honesty. There wasn't a girl on campus that didn't want to be called his girl.

'I'm the opposite of what he wants though.' I thought as I hurried to class. I was no stunner by far. With my mousy long, raven hair and brown eyes, my face held no apparel to boys like him. My body did nothing to favor me either. A small bust paired with my childish figure just turned them off even more. I just wished I looked more like a woman so that men would actually want something to do with me, even if it was just to take notice of me.

"Kagome!" A voice called, snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking up, I was greeted with the sight of my best friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi rushing towards me.

"Where have you been Kagome?" Eri asked with a motherly air about her. "Class is about to start!"

"Sorry, I was just at the Cathedral." I offered them a small smile, hoping to console them a bit.

"Still sending prayers up every morning?" Ayumi asked, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah."

"I bet she was just in there hoping to see Kouga." Yuka said coming from behind the other two, a smile on her face.

I smiled at her, knowing that she was just trying to lighten the mood. "Oh yeah, that's totally what I'm doing Yuka." I sarcastically replied, laughing softly at her assertiveness.

"You four need to get to your seats, class is starting," Our teacher, poking his head out of the classroom, called to us.

Smiling at each other, we rushed into the classroom to endure a day of rowdy classmates, boring lessons, and sneaking glances at Kouga.

School went without a hitch, ending as uneventful as every other day. I wasn't in the best spirits because of what I knew was to come after school, and the disappointment I knew I was bound to face.

"Kagome?" Yuka asked as we packed up our bags. Looking up, I saw a worried expression on her face. "Are you going to see your grandfather after school?"

With a sad look, I averted my eyes from her. "Yeah." I said softly. "I'm headed to the hospital right after this." An aching pain echoed through my chest as I thought of him and the pain I knew he was experiencing.

She smiled sadly at me, "I hope he gets better. See you tomorrow." Patting me on the shoulder, she walked out of the classroom.

I quickly packed my bag after that and rushed out of the room, not even sparing a glance at Kouga who threw me a glance from the back of the room. Hurriedly, I headed toward the hospital that my grandfather was being kept at, trying not to get my hopes that that his condition was recovering and that he would be able to go home with us to the Shrine that he loved. I noticed nothing between the school and the hospital, not the people, the shops, or the vehicles. My mind was on grandfather, no one else.

Walking into the hospital room, I could hear the machines beeping and the sound of the oxygen being pushed into his body. My mother sat by his side, his hand grasped tightly in hers. He looked no different than he had yesterday when I saw him, wires and tubes awkwardly placed inside of him to keep him alive. He was a ghost of the man that helped raise me, and that broke my heart more than anything in the world. He was skin and bones; his hair that was normally tied back was a gray halo around his head. He was normally plump and full of life, but now he just looked helpless. 'If only God would hear my prayers!' I screamed with closed eyes rushing out of the hospital.

I wanted to cry, wanted to scream at God for forsaking me. Instead, I hid my pain and began walking down the busy street toward home. Looking at my feet, I pondered my grandpa's fate, not looking up as I did every time I took this path home.

"Oh Miss! I'm so sorry!" A small boy said as he ran into me, he was small with a balloon tied around his wrist.

"It's okay." I said softly as I watched him run off. About to set off, a storefront caught my eye. SECONDHAND BOOKS, the sign read in bold letters with a white finish. There was nothing special about the shop, but something was pulling me toward it, so I went in.

There was a plump elderly woman with an eye patch sitting at the counter. Her eyes widened when she saw me enter, but she didn't say a word. She wore a kimono like the ones old shrine maidens wore decades ago. Smiling at her softly, I followed the feeling in my gut through the shelves that were scattered throughout the store. I didn't know what I was looking for until I found it. It was sitting on a table surrounded by stacks of other books. It looked like many people had picked it up and sat it back down in the same spot, never bothering to buy it. An unloved book. But the title caught my eye, "Rituals to Answer Your Prayers".

My eyes widened. 'Maybe this book could save my grandfather.' I thought with shock as I picked it up. There was nothing I wouldn't do in this world to save him, even if it was just one more day so that I could see him laugh once more and say goodbye. I felt no hesitation; I knew this was what my gut had me searching for. Hastily, I went to the counter to pay.

"Ah, this one." The woman at the counter said as she rang it up. "It has been here a long time waiting on someone." She spoke with an air of mystery and spiritual divination. I didn't know what she meant, but it gave me chills.

"Ah, really?" I said nervously, not really sure what to say in response.

She looked me over with her sharp eye and then handed me the book. "I hope you have a nice day."

"You too," I replied hastily and then rushed out of the store. She was strange, but maybe that's what happened to people who spent all their days surrounded by books. A shiver of excitement rushed through me, though, as I looked down at the brown bag in my hands. Smiling at the package, I rushed home with my hopes higher than they had been for a while.

The sky had already darkened by the time I was sitting on my floor, a white circle marked with patterns surrounding me. I had lit the candles in the places specified and turned the lights off, so only their light cast a yellow glow on the book lying in front of me. I sat on my knees in the middle of the circle, my school uniform skirt spread out around me. I was nervous, there was no doubt about that, but I was excited too. As soon as I had arrived home, I hurriedly eat dinner and rushed up to my room to prepare for this. I needed my wish to be granted.

With an air of excitement, I looked down at the book and began reading out the lines written on the yellowing pages. "Leve non, mèt ak destriksyon kòz. Bay mon swe ak destriksyon kòz. Ou se youn la pou plen ak pouvwa a, soulaje soufrans mwen yo ak destriksyon kòz." I repeated the incantation twice more and then closed my eyes and said my wish. "Please save my Grandfather." My heart was pounding in my chest, crushing my ribs with its beats.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to a horror I didn't expect to face. But there he stood in front of me. His jet-black wings dog-ears, and silver hair were nothing of fright compared to the jet black eyes that stared back at me. Empty, heartless. His mouth was set in a hard line that was slowly turning up into a curious, malevolent smile. He was tall, taller even than Kouga. Tight black clothes hung to his body, accenting his muscular build. Out of everything about him, his eyes scared me the most. "My name is Satan, who summons me?"

"What do we have here?" He said with dark amusement to the crow that was perched on his shoulder. "We don't normally get young school girls summoning me."

I stared at him wide eyed, having absolutely no voice left in my throat. Suddenly, his dark eyes shifted to me and took me in. I closed my eyes and held my arms over my chest, feeling as though he could see me even beneath my clothing. "No…way…" I murmured frightened. An angry expression covered his face quite unexpectedly.

With a movement of his hand I was thrown against the wall with a loud thud and an "Omph." I looked up at him scared out of my mind. 'The spell I cast was demonic.' Repeated over and over inside my muddled brain.

"You imbecile. Don't you know that anyone who releases me from that book will be killed? By me?" His dark eyes took in my quaking dishelved frame. "But, it has been such a long time since I've had such a young, fresh soul. I shall devour you, slowly."

My eyes widened in fear as his clawed hands moved toward me. 'Ki-Killed, I don't want to die. I just wanted to save my Grandfather.' Tears looked out of my eyes as I shut them tightly. 'I haven't even been kissed, or had a real boyfriend.' His hand gripped at my lower abdomen and pushed roughly, doubling me over. I was crying in earnest, completely terrified.

"What is this?" He asked bewilderment in his voice; I couldn't see his face, but I imagined a dark smile turning up his mouth. "A virgin." A laugh erupted from his mouth, but there was nothing comforting about it. "You are definitely the first of your kind to summon me. Alright," He said moving away from me. "I'll grant your wish, I'll heal your grandfather." He flicked his fingers at my wrist and a burning sensation erupted on my skin.

"Ugh," I said squeezing my wrist. Looking down at it I saw a pentagram surrounded in a strange pattern.

"Don't try to remove it, it will hurt." He said with a masochist's grin.

"What! How will I ever get married or get a job with this?" I shouted at him.

"Cry all you want, little girl. The price of your wish will be your body."

"Wait! What do you mean by that?"

"You want to save your grandfather's life, don't you?" He said taking a step toward me. "In exchange, your body will be your payment."

"I have never heard of anything like that!" I cried, pulling my uniform jacket closer to my neck.

"Didn't you call me by use of the incantation in that?" He pointed at the open book on the floor. "Didn't you call me to fulfill your wish?"

"But Lord, she's not much to look at. Why would you want this insufferable girl? She will just ruin your reputation!" The crow on his shoulder cawed.

"Y-Your bird is talking!" I stuttered pointing at his shoulder.

"Myoga, shut up." Satan said over his shoulder at the bird. "This is much better than her soul."

"But she doesn't have a body that someone like you deserves. Look at her chest! There's nothing there! She's not up to your standard Lord." He cawed gesturing toward me with his wing.

"You are so rude!" I shouted at the bird without thinking. "I have an adult's body, you little twat!"

The grin returned to Satan's face. "Why not try it out then." He said moving toward me again. "Myoga, leave."

"Don't be gentle." He cawed back as he flew out the window.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked nervously as I backed into the wall.

In a second he was on me. With a flick of his wrist, the whole front of my shirt was torn open and exposed. Hurriedly, I tried to cover myself. Shivering with fear under his intense gaze.

"Are you afraid of me, little girl? Go ahead and try to run away from me." He laughed, a malicious grin on his face. I bolted to my left, trying to get away from him, but his hand wrapped around my arm roughly and pulled me back toward him. "But this kind of reaction just makes me happier."

He pulled both of my arms up above my head and shoved me against the wall. "Kouga." I whispered softly, not knowing why it was his name I called. Maybe it was because I wanted him to be the first one to touch as this devil was about to.

"Who is Kouga?" He asked as he moved closer to me again, pulling my shirt off, revealing my chest to his hungry eyes. "Is he the man you yearn after? Is he the man that you wanted to be doing this to you?" He kissed my neck as he spoke, one hand wandering over my breast.

My body refused to move, wherever he touched me a bonfire erupted on my skin. I was having a reaction to this man that I didn't want to have. Feelings were bursting inside of me that I didn't understand.

"Who is he?" He growled in my ear.

"Just a boy at school!" I shouted. "Just a boy I like." Tears were streaming down my face.

"I bet this boy has no idea who exist." I turned my head away from him a blush building up on my cheeks. "I'll take that answer as a yes." A menacing chuckle erupted from his lips. "Interesting, this is a reaction I didn't expect from you. I shall grant you two wishes then. One for your grandfather, which is quite boring, and one for this boy, Kouga."

He bit my shoulder as he released my arms and gripped both of my breasts tightly in his hands, his nails catching the sensitive parts of my nipples. "No," I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Relax, I will give you a taste of the highest pleasure." His hand slipped below my skirt and over my underwear. A sound I'd never heard from my mouth came from my lips.

Scared, I shoved my hands against his chest. "No! Stop it!" I screamed at this man, no creature, in front of me.

"Looks like you don't want to save your grandfather after all. And here I was going to actually throw in a little side prize as well for this boy you yearn for." His mouth was turned up in a smirk, but his eyes had lost their dark playfulness.

"You're only after my body! I won't let you have it!" I screamed, covering myself.

"You are such a stubborn girl. You should be grateful I'm only taking your virginity and not your soul." He said gripping my chin tightly in his hand. "Make certain of whether you want to save your grandfather tomorrow. If so, when I save him I will also make that Kouga boy fall hopelessly in love with you so I can watch him be destroyed after he finds out that I, Satan, has had you. Do not forget about our agreement." Beginning to turn to leave, he looked back at me once more and pointed at my chest. "Your virginity belongs to me." And with a loud, horrifying laugh he flew out the window.

"Oh God," I whispered as I collapsed onto the floor. Satan, Ruler of Hell, just left my room. Looking down at the tattoo on my wrist, I knew it wasn't a dream. Burying my face in my hands and curling up where I was I cried harder than I had in a while. 'Is it so much to ask for my Grandfather's life to be spared?' I cried inwardly at God. 'Why have you forsaken me Lord and sent that devil to steal my virginity?' I sobbed harder as I thought about what that cruel man had also said. He was going to make Kouga love me and then shred him by telling him he had had me. Just so he could torment someone else. A two birds with one stone kind of deal for him.

"Why me?" I cried out loud.

After a while I felt my strength leave me and slowly crawled into my bed to sleep, and prayed to God that this was all just a very vivid dream and that I really didn't have to give my virginity to Satan.

* * *

He sat on a rooftop across from her house watching her, Myoga on his shoulder. "This should be fun, Myoga." He said to the bird.

"I still don't know why you have an interest for her, my Lord." The bird said with an exasperated voice. "She has absolutely zero sex appeal."

"I don't know either, but I know that this is going to be fun." Smirking, he stood up and vanished, taking the bird with him.


End file.
